Amourshipping 5- Fire
by NightTheUmbreon
Summary: 3rd fanfic, please leave reviews :D


Heeeeey guys, Night here, and I'm back with another Amourshipping fanfic! This one took a lot of thinking, and if it is inconsistent to you I apologize.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

"Greninja! Use Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled a command to his blue ninja frog Pokemon. It shot a huge water pump out of its mouth, striking Lysandre's Pyroar right in the face. Pyroar shrieked with pain.

"Bah! We'll never be able to defeat a water Pokemon with a Fire Type! Let's get out of here!

And with that, Lysandre hopped into his helicopter that he had parked right next to a huge tree. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were traveling through the Santalune Forest once again to relive some old memories, like when Ash caught his first Fletchling.

"Oh, and Pyroar, use Flamethrower on all of these trees. Teach the kids a lesson on not messing with Team Flare's plans!" Lysandre commanded his fire-lion.

"Py!" Pyroar agreed and spat flames from its jaws all over the trees surrounding our heroes. The trees lit up with the orange flames and instantly were swallowed by the blaze. Ash saw only a glimpse of Lysandre flying away in his helicopter due to all the smoke.

"Nobody panic! Find a way out of the forest!" Ash yelled to his companions.

Their eyes were glazed with fear. Ash was especially drawn to Serena's terrified blue gaze. His only concern right now was to get her out. He knew she was afraid of fire- the look in her eyes, glazed with horror, gave it all away. Ash started towards her, but then a huge tree, covered with flames, fell down in between them. Ash heard Serena's terrified scream on the other side.

"SERENA!" Ash yelled, but the roar of the flames muted his cries.

Hours went by. Ash was still trapped in the burning forest. His friends were probably all dead, either burnt alive or suffocated by all the smoke.

The flames had only gotten bigger, but Ash knew there was rain on the way- he had checked the weather channel that morning. Even though he probably had no chance, he decided to search for his traveling companions. There was a tiny hope, a tiny glimmer of light in a pitch black darkness. "Guys!" he screamed, but no one heard him.

Ash's skin was covered in soot, and he had tons of burn marks to go along with it. His jacket, once very glossy, was charred and dirty; not even the best washing machine would be able to clean this.

Suddenly he spotted three crumpled figures. Ash knew instinctively that they were his friends. Fighting back the dread that would come when he got there, he ran through the flames, not caring if he got burnt. All he needed to do was save them.

"Greninja, come on out!" Ash called his ninja frog.

"Use Hydro Pump on the flames around them!" Ash commanded, pointing a finger at his unconscious companions.

"Gren!" Greninja agreed, shooting a powerful Hydro Pump on the flames, instantly putting them out. Ash ran over to them.

He gaped at what he saw. Clemont's hair was burnt, showing bald marks on his head. The same went for Bonnie, although she was in much worse condition. Neither of them were breathing. "No.." Ash whispered to himself, tears in his eyes.

Then he looked at Serena. Her whole body was burned and scarred; Ash guessed it was from running through the prickly branches of fallen trees. Her hat was half gone, having been burnt by the flames, and her face was covered in soot. Ash thought she was dead as well, but then, he caught the faint rise and fall of her chest. She was clinging on to life by the tiniest thread.

 _Serena was still alive!_ Ash thought gleefully. _I can't save them. But I can save HER._

He could feel the rain coming soon, so he knelt down by Serena's side and slowly picked her up whilst kneeling. He held her close to his chest as tight as possible without suffocating her. He stayed in that position for either a few heartbeats or a few years. He started to tear up in her touch, hoping that the rain would come soon.

Then suddenly, he felt the first drops of water on his shoulder. It came slow at first, and then it started to pour heavily, making the remaining flames around them hiss and sizzle as they were put out.

The rain was cold, so Ash held Serena even closer so she wouldn't get too wet. It may have lasted seconds or hours before Ash heard the first sirens of the fire trucks and the ambulances.

Ash woke up in a hospital bed, feeling extremely painful. It hurt to move. He attempted to slip over to his side when he felt soft skin brushing his hand. Serena was sharing a hospital bed with him!

It looked like they were both cleaned up, with Serena looking and smelling like her normal self again. It also looked like she was awake as well- her blue eyes were staring into space while looking at the ceiling.

She twitched when Ash touched her. Serena then turned her head and gazed straight into Ash's auburn eyes. Ash felt himself being lost in her deep oceans.

"A-Ash...is it true you saved me?" Serena rasped, clearly her voice hadn't been used in hours.

"Uh-uhhm.." Ash stammered, completely embarrassed.

"I woke up before you did, and the nurses told me if it hadn't been for you holding on to me as I was dying I would have truly died."

"Oh-oh, uh.." he stuttered again.

"Thank you Ash..." she murmured.

And with that she moved closer to Ash until there lips brushed. With that Serena kissed him, first uncertain, then embracing him with lots of love. Ash wrapped his arms around her shaking body and embraced the kiss.

Her lips tasted of many different berries. Ash savored the flavor, deepening the kiss in the process. He leaned into her, tasting her lips even more. _This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted,_ Ash thought to himself.

They continued to kiss until Serena ended up on top of Ash, her chest brushing against his. They kissed for about 5 more minutes until they broke free.

"Serena, that was wonderful," Ash commented warmly. Serena beamed and leaned into his chest. Ash smelled her hair for the first time. It smelled of wildflowers. He pressed his face into her long hair, savoring the scent.

And together, the two trainers fell into the best night's sleep they ever had.


End file.
